Furon
Furons are an alien race who rein from the planet Gorta. but during their war with the marshins their DNA was mutated. they could not propogate due to their complete and utter lack of genetalia. over the eons they learned how to clone themselves but with each new clone that is made the furon DNA degrades, and the outcome is more and more unpredictable. fortunately a furon warship happened upon earth after the war with the marshins. since that incident, every human on earth has a strand of furon DNA. to save the furon race, the furon emperor sent three furon warriors to earth to collect the furon DNA: crypto orthopox 13, and Gastro. but they are not the only furons on earth. the furon god arkvoodle has statues all over the surface of the earth, which are used as landing beacons. another furon named gondii was sent to check up on facts -All Furons have the same size feet. Shoe theft is therefore very common as is the purchase of shoe deodorisers. -Furons are tone deaf - they have no appreciation or understanding of music. It is suspected that some of their species have infiltrated our recording industry, acting to promote boy bands and teen starlets -Furon entertainment is very different to what we are used to because of their ability to see into other's minds. -Comedians no longer exist, because everyone paying attention already knows the punch-line, making hecklers particularly effective. -Movies do not have the same appeal in their culture, as so much of Furon communication is unspoken that a simple image is unconvincing. The simpler movie characters are therefore the most appealing in movies; and as a result action movies and their actors are hugely successful. -Furon mind power is directly proportional to the size of the brains - meaning that a large head is a very prized attribute in Furon culture. -By some strange quirk of fate, all Furon names translate as scientific names for rather nasty diseases. Top Majestic linguists have been studying this phenomenon but can find no explanation. -Status amongst the Furons is measured in large part by the number of times one has been cloned. The fewer times a Furon is cloned, the more they are seen as an elder. This has made the 'younger' Furons who have high clone numbers into something of a clique. They are the biggest risk takers amongst the Furons, and see themselves as better than the stodgy elder Furons. -The Furon's planet Gorta orbits around the larger of the binary stars in the Proxima Centauri system. Gorta is faintly visible from Earth. It is smaller and cooler than Earth and its gravity is lower. The jetpack was developed for Furon conquests on planets with a higher gravity than Gorta. Furons commonly refer to Gorta as 'homeworld'. -Furons have only four fingers on each hand. As a result their number system is base 8, instead of our base 10. This gave them an early leap in adopting binary mathematics and understanding computer systems still comes more naturally to the Furons. -The worst gesture one Furon can make is to wave to another Furon. In Furon history there was a dictator who would cut off the fingers of people who had dared oppose him. Just before his downfall, many captured Furons were freed before they had been harmed. As they ran away they raised their hands to him to show their fingers were still there. -Furon politicians have no choice but to be honest as the voters know what they are thinking all of the time. -Early attempts to infiltrate Human governments were dismal failures. -Furons don't need sleep. Their planet is also never truly dark as it is orbited by 2 large moons and is weakly lit by a nearby nebula. Furons see the Human's need for sleep as a weakness they can exploit. One great benefit of this is the absence of breakfast television on Gorta. -Furons see physical activity as beneath them generally, preferring to use Psychokinesis for anything where Humans would exert muscular effort. Furon humor -A favourite Furon pastime is klarping. Klarping is sneaking up behind someone and tapping them on one shoulder while standing behind the other. The most successful Klarp - of course - is one where the Furon looks the wrong way -One benefit of being a clone is that you already have a wardrobe that you think is pretty cool. A common prank is to slip female Furon attire in amongst the newly appeared clone's clothing. Close friends then express no surprise when he broaches the subject, rather pointing out how short he really is now that he's not in heels. -It seems that the surviving members of the highest court ruled that a clone was in fact an extension of the original Furon's life and not a new one. This means that honouring 'lifetime guarantees' now consumes industry output. In a similar way no-one has since been able to collect on their life insurance, but this hasn't benefited anyone as no-one's DNA in that industry's was considered important enough to keep anyway. -One suggested reason for the declining reproduction of the Furon was their unfortunate ability to read minds. Female Furons would of course know whenever their partner's minds wandered to another or thought that their new outfit really did make their bottom look big. [[category:fur